ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Universal Studios Hong Kong: Islands of Adventure
Universal Studios Hong Kong's Islands of Adventure, 'is the second theme park of Universal Studios Hong Kong. Like Universal Studios Hong Kong next door, Islands of Adventure has limited itself to Universal's own library Except ''The Lost Continent, Far Far Away, Jurassic World & Port of Entry. the remaining park areas are based on characters licensed from rival studios, many of whom did not own theme parks of their own. Some of these include Snoopy's World (Bill Melendez Lee Mendelson), Marvel Super Hero Island (Marvel Entertainment) Toon Lagoon (Jay Ward Productions and Paramount Pictures), Nintendo World (Nintendo), Hard Rock Park (Hard Rock International) Islands Islands of Adventure consists of nine themed "islands," They are in clockwise order from entry: Port of Entry, Marvel Super Hero Island, Toon Lagoon, Hard Rock Park Jurassic World, Nintendo World, The Lost Continent, Far Far Away & Snoopy's World. '''Port of Entry Port of Entry is the park's main entrance and is home to many shops and services including Guest Services aptly named The Open Arms Hotel. The park's centerpiece, Pharos Lighthouse, is also located within Port of Entry. Each night, this real, functioning lighthouse sends out a bright beam to lead visitors to and from the park's gates. Like many theme parks using the "hub and spokes" format, this entry Island contains no rides, and is primarily noted for its restaurants and shops. Marvel Super Hero Island Marvel Super Hero Island is notable for its comic-book styled architecture. Many of the building interiors are created in what could be considered comic book perspective, with exaggerated lines and angles. Meanwhile, many exteriors are painted in a special paint which appears to change color based on the angle from which it is viewed – sometimes purple, sometimes orange. Perhaps most notably, the buildings are all labelled generically, as one would expect the buildings in the background of a comic panel to be: "Store," "Shop," "Food," and "Comics," instead of detailed names and logos. The area is home to a variety of dining outlets and merchandise shops. Food and beverage items can be purchased from Cafe 4 and Captain America Diner. Merchandise items can be bought from a variety of themed stores including Spider-Man Shop (The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man), Marvel Alterniverse Store, Comic Book Shop, and Oakley. The Incredible Hulk confronts guests as they enter the area with an attention-grabbing roar. Hulk is a high speed steel roller coasterwhich has a top speed of 65 miles per hour (105 km/h). Storm Force Accelatron is a teacups ride themed after X-Men. Doctor Doom's Fearfall is a pair of S&S Power Space Shot attractions themed after the Fantastic Four. The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man is a 3-D simulator ride based on the character Spider-Man. The ride is set in New York as Spider-Man prevents The Sinister Syndicate from taking the Statue of Liberty. Meet Spider-Man and the Marvel Super Heroes is a meet-and-greet attraction, where guests can meet superheroes includingWolverine, Storm, Cyclops and Rogue, Spider-Man and Captain America. Toon Lagoon Toon Lagoon is geared toward both kids and adults, and is based on the characters of King Features Syndicate and Jay Ward. The area focuses on water-based rides (hence the name) and features 3 counter-service restaurants. Toon Lagoon features three main attractions. Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls is a traditional log flume combined with roller coaster track based on the Dudley Do-Right character. Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges is a river rafting water ride themed after Popeye the Sailor saving Olive Oyl from Bluto. Me Ship, the Olive is a kids' playground built in and around Popeye's ship. The three levels of the ship all contain a variety of interactive elements including cannons and hoses which can further soak riders on the Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges ride. Hard Rock Park This island is themed to Rock n Roll by greatest bands & songs. this themed area had rides, dining & shopping areas. Jurassic World Jurassic World is set just after the time of the movie of Jurassic World, the area has some thrilling rides and has an new discovery-based exhibits. The Island takes place under the guise of the "real" Jurassic World: a theme park/zoological park focused on dinosaurs. As such, the area is filled with the attractions and exhibits one would find in the "real" Jurassic World. Jurassic World features 3 main attractions. Journey to Jurassic World is an Motion Simulator like Star Tours at Disneyland, Camp Jurassic is a children's play area centered around an imported 50-foot (15 m) tall Banyan tree. It features a variety of play elements including slides, nets, water cannons and fountains. Pteranodon Flyers' queue is located within Camp Jurassic & Pteranodon Flyers is a steel suspended roller coaster manufactured by Setpoint USA. Riders join the queue located within Camp Jurassic. Pteranodon Flyers features three two-seater cars suspended on a track. The cars are pulled up a hill and then travel a circuit around Camp Jurassic at low speed before returning to the station. Due to the low capacity of the ride, only those who are between 36 and 56 inches (91 and 140 cm) or those with a child of that height may ride. Nintendo World Nintendo World''' is an video game galaxy based on games from Nintendo. the area focuses on six attractions and features 5 counter-service restaurants. Nintendo World features eight main attractions. '''The Lost Continent This island is themed to ancient myths and legends, and is divided into two smaller sections. The first section is ancient Arabian marketplace called Sinbad's Bazzaar, while the second is mythological Grecian-Atlantis-style Lost City. Formerly, the Lost Continent included a medieval section Merlinwood. Also the area contains two live-action shows. This land is also home to Mythos, which is one of two full-service restaurants in the park. There are five main attractions in the Lost Continent. The Eighth Voyage of Sinbad is a live-action stunt show located in the ancient Arabia section. In front of this show is The Mystic Fountain that entertains and interacts with guests. Poseidon's Fury is an indoor special-effects show located in the mythological Greek section. Dueling Dragons, is a pair of intertwined inverted roller coasters & Flying Unicorn, is a Vekoma junior roller coaster. Far Far Away This island is themed to the movies of Shrek. which depicted how the fairy-tale characters lived in daily life. The zone consists of many recognisable locations from the film series, and the main highlight of the zone is the 40-metre tall Far Far Away Castle Special character appearances include: Shrek, Donkey, Puss In Boots and Princess Fiona. this themed area had rides, dining & shopping areas. Snoopy's World Snoopy's World is themed to the comics of the Peanuts. The area is home to Rides & Attractions & also with a variety of dining outlets and merchandise shops Park characters USHK's Islands of Adventure has a number of costumed characters. The following is a list of characters that may be seen in the park: Universal's Express Pass Several attractions in Islands of Adventure allow guests to utilize Express Pass. This pass admits users to a separate line for the attraction, which is given priority status when boarding. Express Pass is not a virtual queuing service. Instead, passholders may enter the "Universal Express" line whenever they wish. This price of this pass is not included in the charge for park admission. Port of Entry Category:Universal Studios Hong Kong Resort